Nayium Opus
Nayium Opus Is one of the Human characters in Xirtir Project, Commonly known for her Informative work, and ability to spool most information. Personality/Appearance Her personality is mostly calm and descriptive giving multiple perspectives on how something could be taken or done. An example of this would be "While we can take this approach and go in through the back of the headquarters, if things get problematic, there is also the route through the side. However, I would Advise further taking precautions and cover for minimum casualties and risk." Appearance wise, Nayium has an extremely deep blue hair along with red eyes Having a mostly dark coat with with multiple vibrant colors on the shoulders and on the front of the coat. She has similar Jeans to the coat, with vibrant colors on the kneecaps, and near the heels. She wears generic black shoes, however. Affiliations Nayium Opus is closely affiliated with The Serfs, and The Baron. being completely loyal to The Baron, following his orders and carrying out what she is told. Being second highest in ranking (Behind The Baron himself) Commonly known as "Oberst Gruppenfuher" or "Supreme Group Leader"/"Colonel Group Leader". Doing mostly informative work, whilst also carrying out operations, Nayium Opus is The Baron's most loyal troop, commonly doing informative work and serving as an Adviser at times. She owns her own sub-faction within The Baron's ranks "Freifrau" Depicted by black clothing similar to Wehrmacht uniforms, these are the troops that Nayium commands and takes rule over. In other Affiliations, Nayium Opus has rule over a small faction within the Terrorstrike known as "Shimto" which was commonly known for watching and overlooking. as-well as spooling information, this faction later on however, disbands from the Terrorstrike and joins up with The Baron. The Motto of Shimto is"Keep true to your selves, do not murder or pillage, Just watch." However, Nayium is heavily disliked in the nation of Kaya'Bai'Lon, having a bounty of 10,000 Kavalan (Southern District Standard currency.) placed upon her. History Nayium Originates from an Alternate Dimension (Not the same Xirtir as the one the main story takes place in), Growing up in Japan having learned basic spells. Commonly known for knowing things that most don't. However, as the Fifth Awakening in the Alternate Dimension took place, She along with her sister, one of her brothers, and her parents had all prepared a Warp spell in hopes it would save them, resulting in them getting warped to another Dimension, unaware of this immediately. Her family had stayed underground to avoid any suspicions. Eventually however, they had come up with a believable story on how they would be on Xirtir, enrolling it over their past, and changing their names. This is wheres he had gotten the name of "Nayium" She had eventually adopted a group within the Terrorstrike, aware of their corrupt nature, her plans were to keep everything under-wraps, eventually driving them out from the roots. This is when she found out about The Baron. (This perspective is done from First person in Nayium's point of view as opposed to Third person.) "Hmm, Trading company... now hiring, and bunch of pointless text "Making a breakthrough with weapons in Timonita standards", Sounds nice. Having conflicts with the Circle of light. Sounds about right... Those Imbeciles can't even do their own jobs right, What else "Looking forth to create and make advancements." Sounds pretty cool.I'll have to think about this, Hey Kayl? Mind taking my position for a day?" Two days later. "Hmm... He seems to pay fairly well, and also seems to have a decent sum of respect for his Troops, I may actually consider joining this... This is actually pretty good. Now... Lets see what can I do with this old broken piece of..." Kayl: Nayium, The Circle of light has found this encampment. "Noted, Get Shayami to relocate us." Kayl:I'm afraid that's not possible.... "You got your orders, go on and -" Kayl: Shayami is DEAD, Nayium, They shot her... "Okay, We need to relocate to the nearest encampment, We do not have have that much time, Get the weapons. Leave no evidence." A Month later. "So, Hello... Troops, we have further word that the Trading company before is on good terms with us... On that note, We should consider them an alliance with us, and shouldn't attack them.... Any word for that.... Kayl?" Kayl:I got nothing.... "Right, With that in mind.... I say, we all get back to our encampments and... Oh look who's showed up, Just in the nick of time..." Ashiem: What? What did I do wrong? "Yeah, Do your job better, And stop leaving your crews behind just to get plastered, We won't put up with any further violations of this type... Please go now." Ashiem: I Just got here, What did I do wrong!? "Got here after being Plastered, Ashiem. Don't act like I don't know your past." Ashiem: Fine, Fine, I'll leave then. "And... on that note, Everyone, Get back to your encampments, You got your orders, Move as a group... Except Ashiem.... Leave her to her self." A day later. "So that local trading company, They've allied with us, they're in good condition, They're leader.... I just enjoy his idea on everything . and not those worthless Imbeciles over at the circle of light.... Lets see what the news update for today is, The more information the better. "Circle of light groups bombed with toxic gas after what one could only assume to be a battle against The Baron, Hundreds killed in a tragedy... More politics" Right, I wonder... I may be able to get some information about them before I join up and... *A sound of a door being opened can be checked* Leave this faction behind.... I cannot let anyone know I am doing that though, Hey I am a mercenary though. *The door is heard opening again* "Oh, What may you two want?" Kayl:This person is offering to hire you for A week, they want you do to some snooping on A Nation known as "Kaya'bai'lon" "Sounds easy enough- Wait is that the Xeno-phobic nation full of Humans and Ivatia?" Kayl:Yes, Yes it is. "So how much are you paying per day? If it is less than 10 Yaxi, I have no business with you." ???:Six hundred Yaxi per day. "Oh... That's alot, Guessing you want me to spool every last bit of Information out of them? ???:That would be very preferred, I would do it my self, But I am not a human or an Ivatia. "I'll be on my way, They won't mind too much... Right?" ???:I'd hope so.... After that... "So... Back from that, So much Yaxi, I could probably afford anything I wanted to. This is just amazing.... I never knew those damned Xenophobes were ruining their leader's Reputation, Just shameful." Kayl:Hey, Nayium.... "Yes, Kayl?" Kayl:You may want to read this.... "Terror strike informative wanted by Kaya'bai'lon after having spooled Thousands of Yaxi worth of information, if you see the person with the following appearance and name... Please report back to us...Oh. I was found out? No matter. They don't know my whereabouts. Off with you, Kayl." Kayl:Understood. Finally A letter? Wonder from who... Hand it here, Let me read this. Oh.... Oh..... Oh my..... He's actually hiring me? I never thought this day would come. Kayl, Take my position, I have someone else to do work for....." Notes none Category:Characters Category:Human